


Slow Burn

by sandpapersnowman



Category: Motorcity
Genre: Burns, Cigarettes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(older!Burners AU, tumblr mirror <a href="http://sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com/post/30080666746/slow-burn">here</a>)</p><p>"<i>He had been learning to smoke, and when you’re learning to smoke, sometimes you’ll drop the cigarette, lit and tipped with a smoldering cherry. You might not catch it, and it might sear a small, perfect little circle on the bump of bone where your wrist sticks out the most.</i>"</p><p> </p><p>(it's mike and chuck being cute shh just go with it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Burn

'It's old,' he'd said. 'It didn't hurt that much,' he'd insisted. 'It healed pretty quickly,' he'd argued, pulling his hand from Mike's again.

He had been learning to smoke, and when you're learning to smoke, sometimes you'll drop the cigarette, lit and tipped with a smoldering cherry. You might not catch it, and it might sear a small, perfect little circle on the bump of bone where your wrist sticks out the most.

"Doesn't matter," is Mike's argument, pulling him forward by his fingers and kissing the pad of each digit. He kisses down his pinkie, over his wide palm, and settles his lips for a long moment over the fading mark.

Chuck is frozen, head tilted down to watch Mike's mouth in shock. When he looks up from Chuck's wrist with a soft smile, blue eyes lock on his through blonde bangs, and Mike finally pulls away. Before he can apologize, fearing he's crossed some boundary or made Chuck uncomfortable with the sudden tenderness, the fingers he's kissed are threading through his hair and pulling him forward.

He smiles against Chuck's lips, moving his mouth back and standing up so Chuck doesn't have to lean down so far.

After a few more minutes of relaxed, careful kisses, Mike is first to pull away.

"There. All better."

Chuck just grins and kisses him again. Mike leans into him, wrapping his arms around him and relaxing against him.

**Author's Note:**

> again, dedicated to [blu](bluandorange.tumblr.com) and the older!Burners/exile!Mike au.


End file.
